


The Film: The Catalyst

by ImperialMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi: the actor everyone wants to be or date. Naruto: the guy who mocked Jiraiya's manuscript. The film: the catalyst. From casting to screening, Itachi plans to snag Naruto for himself, but Naruto's convinced the Uchiha's straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Film: The Catalyst

**The Film.**

"And, er, my heart... well it beats only for you. Uhm... and... and that is why... er, why I love you!"

Dark eyes surveyed the figure in front of him in apathetic carelessness, flickering to the people sitting behind the small desk at the side. He looked back at the speaker before his eyes flickered down and he spoke in return,

"But how could you love someone like me? I've done more than I care to admit..."

Itachi paused, looking at the man across from him between his eyelashes, waiting for him to speak.

"Uhm... oh, well... er it's just that I can't live without you, any of your mistakes are... are my mistakes too! Together we, er, we can-"

"That's it! Cut!"

Itachi slumped in relief as Tsunade's voice rang out, and the hopeful auditionee who had been acting against him twiddled his thumbs beneath the manuscript he held. The woman in the middle of the seating arrangements stood up, gesturing to the sides for someone to escort the actor out. As soon as he was gone, Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Why the hell can't we find a decent actor? It's not that hard to be in a homosexual relationship and actually act like you're in love."

From beside her, Jiraiya snorted, yet she ignored him. That was until she saw his beloved Icha Icha resting on his lap, and she promptly smacked him on the head, drawing the pervert's attention to the matter at hand.

"If we don't get Itachi's co-star, then it's pointless even putting the first scene into production. We need our actor, and the best we had was a guy who didn't mind becoming all touchy feely when he found out he was starring across from Uchiha Itachi. Seriously, this is a professional business and half of the acting population are perverts. The other half are female!"

"Hey, hey, I'm not a pervert!" Came a cry of indignation from Tsunade's other side as Orochimaru spoke up.

"Hah, not by far. I've seen your 'guys night ins', and they consist of this pervert's," here she dragged Jiraiya up to standing by his collar, "Icha Icha being played as a film marathon."

Here, Orochimaru had the justice to look slightly chagrined as his mouth formed an 'o'.

"Well, maybe there is that then..." Seeming to be stumped, the Sannin (one three legendary film makers of the century) let his head slump forward until it hit the table.

"Well then, what the hell do we do?"

Three pairs of eyes looked over to Itachi as he spoke, Jiraiya stroking an imaginary beard, Tsunade with a hand resting on her jawline, propping her head up, and Orochimaru running fingers through his long hair, completely out of the conversation.

"Oh nevermind. Call me when the next interview's ready."

 **At my signal, unleash hell.**

 **Gladiator - Russel Crowe**

"It's supposed to be a romance film, Jiraiya. Just because we took inspiration from your book doesn't mean it's a porn film! Goodness, you'd think you would be able to understand that now."

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently as she stared down at the manuscript in her hands.

"So we need to cast the leading actor, and then the support and we can begin their scenes while we work on the rest of the cast. Orochimaru's out putting together a production team as we speak, but I wanted your input. Just because the idea comes from your book doesn't mean that you get off doing no work."

"Fine, fine. Leave the casting of the main to me, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya smirked across from her, taking a sip of his coffee. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, suspicious of his smirk.

"You've either been spending too much time with Orochimaru recently, or you've already decided who you want. Spill it then, who do you want to play Eiji?"

Jiraiya paused, building Tsunade's tension. Usually she wouldn't trust Jiraiya's judgement, but for him to have actually hired someone without informing either her or Orochimaru then it had to be a big deal. It was probably someone who looked the part - of a peaceful man, similar to the name chosen for the character - because there was no way Jiraiya would be able to bag a mainstream acror for this film.

Which was, in effect, why they were making it. There was a huge stigma attached to homosexual romances, and not many mainstream films purely on the romance of two men. This wouldn't exactly be a blockbuster, but Tsunade was hoping for it to ease the acceptance of homosexual couples further.

She wasn't gay herself, but Tsunade knew a lot of people who were simply scared to admit their feelings, and if they could be egged on by something as little as her film... it would mean the world to her.

Tsunade gritted her teeth as her companion moved forwards, one hand cupping the coffee mug and raising it in a victory sip, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips.

"Well, I met him a while ago actually, a few years back when I was independant. Anyways, we got talking back then and eventually he owed me a favour. So I called him up, with the intention to ask, and just as I was describing it, he basically asked for an audition. I said he didn't need the audition, but I asked him to come along to read some lines... he's perfect Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded, her fist clenched as she fought not to growl at Jiraiya. She loved the man, she really did, but sometimes he was just... just so dense.

"Any names?"

Jiraiya hummed curiously, an eyebrow cocking at her words.

"A name? Oh... oh! Of course, heh, sorry! Itachi."

Tsunade's mouth dropped, "As in Uchiha Itachi?"

Jiraiya nodded, a smug grin on his face again. His eyes sparkled at Tsunade's speechlessness and he nodded.

"I know! Guess who got him? Me! Me Tsunade! The great Jiraiya-sama! The wonderful-ouch! Hey, I do have brains you know and I'd like to keep them."

Tsunade shrugged, "Don't say unbelievable things and I won't hit you. Now to business... when can Orochimaru and I meet Itachi?"

 **Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!**

 **Gone With the Wind - Clark Gable**

Uchiha Itachi, twenty six years old, single, a prodigy amongst his - and other's - generation, a man others envied or loved because of his flawless looks, a man who was anticipating the upcoming of his latest film.

Itachi was an experienced actor, taking up acting at the age of sixteen through various casting agencies, before being spotted for a big blockbuster, and from then on, the films just kept on coming. The public loved him, and in return Itachi put his heart and soul into filming whenever he could; it was his passion.

Everyone thought they knew everything about Itachi; from his page on Wikipedia to the numerous gossip columns, but one thing Itachi had squirreled away his whole life, and was proud of the fact he had managed to keep it a secret, was that he was gay.

Cue the fangirls keeling over as they lose their chance with 'Ita-chan', as they had a tendancy to call him. Which annoyed him, but they bought his films and therefore contributed to his bank account, so really, they could call him whatever the hell they wanted.

Itachi had made his family well aware of his sexual preferences, talking to them discreetly, and they accepted him. Sasuke had been, admittedly, a bit irked to begin with, annoyed that he hadn't been able to tell that his brother preferred men, but he was won over when Itachi told him everything that he might need to know about prospective boyfriends, and allowed Sasuke a say - a very slight say, but one nonetheless.

And the truth in that was that Itachi didn't really like any of the men he had been out with; they knew that and it had been a whim to date them, the longest being three weeks, and Sasuke needed to be placated before he assumed Itachi would cut their brother-bonding time to Itachi-and-his-boyfriend-time.

Sasuke was very clingy in that respect, adoring Itachi to the point of annoyance. He had got better with age, but if Itachi ever went round to see their parents, Sasuke would generally show up too, smiling a smile he only ever seemed to smile around Itachi.

Sasuke was the only one, aside from his parents, that Itachi believed idolised him as Itachi, not as 'Ita-chan' or the famous Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke loved him because he was his 'cool, older brother', and that was a direct quote from when Sasuke was thirteen, not that he'd admit it nowadays.

When Itachi recieved the call from Jiraiya, he was pleased to hear from the man. They hadn't spoken in a while and Itachi was eager to be able to help in anyway possible, knowing that he owed his sucess to Jiraiya. Jiraiya had been the independant director of the blockbuster Itachi had undertaken, the film that had jumpstarted his huge career.

Itachi thought Jiraiya merely wanted to talk a few things over with him, it had been done before, various plots to films that he wasn't sure whether to persue, possible actors as candidates, and so, hearing the storyline to the collaboration Jiraiya was making with the other two members of Sannin, Tsunade and Orochimaru, his heart had leapt in his ribcage in excitement.

This was a film he wanted in on.

Before Jiraiya could even suggest the possible actors he wanted, Itachi had asked if he could be considered. Silence, an awful silence that Itachi had cringed at, filled the telephone line, before a chuckle broke the tension.

"In all truth, Itachi, I was phoning to ask that exact same favour of you. The role's yours, and yours alone."

Itachi had been silence fully this time, and when he finally remembered that he needed oxygen, his voice was croaked as he spoke.

"I insist on an audition, Jiraiya-sama... I can't just accept. What if I can't play the role?"

Jiraiya had chuckled, again, and Itachi rose a dark eyebrow.

"I know you of all people would be perfect for the role. A gay man in a world of prejudice, hiding the fact that he's gay and yet this kid comes barreling in, demanding that change? You could have it pinned, my friend."

Jiraiya was definitely smarter than people gave him credit for, and if he said Itachi would be perfect for the role, then Itachi believed him. He didn't doubt that Jiraiya had wanted to use him in something like this, scratch the surface of Uchiha Itachi to reveal the true Itachi, the Itachi who wasn't afraid of saying to the world, 'Yes, I'm gay, deal with it.'

When he had arrived to his 'audition', which was held in Jiraiya's living room, he had worn smart-casual clothing, a light blue shirt untucked from black dress jeans, black shoes shined to perfection. The shirt was unbuttoned at the collar, showing the beginnings of what everyone knew to be a fabulously toned chest, and highlighting the contours of his neck. As usual, his hair was tied at the nape of his neck in his trademark ponytail, loose strands of hair brushing against his dark eyes.

"Welcome, come in, come in. Take a seat Itachi, I'll just grab the manuscript."

Jiraiya had pottered around for a few moments, digging out what appeared to be a final manuscript from underneath a pile of papers, and handed it to Itachi.

"Here we go, just read the first six lines on page one hundred and thirty two and we'll see how you go."

Itachi swallowed, suddenly nervous. He had never been this nervous before; with other auditions he had the mentality of being calm and confident, and so always squashed down every single nervous feeling, only allowing them to show after the audition, in a deep sigh and a cup of coffee. But today, this was a role Jiraiya thought him best for, yet a role he really, really wanted.

"If there's something you want, Toshiaki-san, then I ask of you to tell me now. I'm an extremely busy man and I don't have time to play games with a child."

Jiraiya picked up what appeared to be a spare copy, reading the character Toshiaki's lines for him.

"I'm not a child... why can't you see that?"

Itachi took a deep breath, imagining that it wasn't just Jiraiya speaking in a monotone, coaxing his emotions to flow through his voice. His face came alive, eyes hardening with cold fury at the words spoken to his character.

"You are a child. It doesn't matter if the world considers you to be a legal age, to me you're nothing but a kid. You can propose a relationship with me, but I will reject such an idea."

Jiraiya stumbled on the first syllable, a curious lilt appearing where a monotonous drawl should have occured.

"Give me a valid reason. Tell me why I should walk out of here and I might, might, just walk out of here."

Itachi hung his head, his hands dropping to his sides. He didn't need the manuscript, he was one of the lucky few people in the world who had the ability to memorise things instantly, and it came in use learning lines, being able to focus soley on the performance and not the words.

"I can't... No." His voice hardened and he looked into Jiraiya's eyes with a firm determination. "You have to go. Now."

Jiraiya sat on the sofa with his jaw slightly open, his eyebrows raised. When he didn't offer the next line, Itachi straightened and gripped the manuscript tighter, coiling it into a tube-shape. For some reason, he was nervous about what Jiraiya would think, what he would say, and wished for it to be all over.

It was in a matter of seconds.

"You are amazing, Itachi... simply... better than I could have ever hoped for. It'll be a joy to work with you, and I only hope we can find someone to match up to your abilities. It would be a shame to cast someone lacking where you excel eh?"

Jiraiya had slapped him on the back, given him a meeting time and date, and Itachi had gone back to his flat, smiling in relief as he hit his bed.

He had done it.

 **Here's looking at you, kid.**

 **Casablanca - Humphrey Bogart**

When the hunt for Itachi's co-star began to look abysmal, the Sannin were invited over to Namikaze Minato's house. Minato was a former film student of Jiraiya's and had made a few very successful films in his time, before settling down merrily and living off the profits of his wife's aquarium business.

They retained contact, the Sannin loving Kushina as much as she loved them, and they were delighted when all three were named as Godparents to Naruto, their teeny-tiny little baby boy.

"Ero-sennin! Baa-chan! Ero-hebi!"

Speaking of the teeny-tiny little baby boy... Naruto greeted them with his 'affectionate' nicknames as he opened the door, grinning madly as he offered to take their coats.

"How lovely it is to see you too, Naruto. How have you been?"

Orochimaru, strangely, was the one least affected by the names, laughing them off and ruffling up Naruto's blond hair in the process. Jiraiya normally made a show of being angry, yet everyone could see the smiles behind his threats and he would, eventually, resort to name calling, him and Naruto trying to up one another in their name game. Tsunade had, at first, been offended with the nickname, before she realised it was just who Naruto was, and nowadays she simply responded with a light flick to the forehead, followed by a kiss.

You could say it was a tradition in the Namikaze household.

"Yeah I've been alright. Life's been pretty boring though, did dad tell you I broke up with Sai? I just got sick of all the penis comments y'know? There's only so much a guy can take..."

Jiraiya chuckled, knowing well about Sai and Naruto; Naruto moaned constantly that his boyfriend had been leering at other men, and then whining that he didn't want to break up from him.

"Ah there you all are! Naruto let them sit down! Where are your manners?"

Naruto poked his tongue out, "Wherever you left them in your 'raising a Naruto' plan. You're the one responsible, you raised me!"

Kushina shook her head, swatting at Naruto's head with a smile. It was nice to see him back home every now and again; usually Naruto was alone in his flat or out with friends. It was on rare occasions that he wasn't at uni they got to see him, and even then he'd normally dodge the real questions of 'why don't you come home more?'.

"Come on in, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, dinner will be served in a little while."

Dinner was a calm, pleasant affair and Naruto was strangely subdued. Normally he would be bouncing around, darting out questions and good-natured insults to everyone (Minato and Kushina included), but tonight he sat watching, chewing his food slowly.

Pudding was a cake made especially for Naruto, as he had been given the option of choosing the dessert. Of course, he had chosen chocolate cake, and Kushina had smiled, passing the recipe book to Minato, who then whipped up his favourite.

Like father, like son.

While he was walking around the room, waiting for the cake to be brought out, Naruto's attention was caught by the white booklet sitting in Jiraiya's jacket pocket, and he pulled it out, staring at the front cover.

"Pfft, what is this Ero-Sennin? Another one of your porno manuscripts!" Naruto flicked open the manuscript to a page and began reading, hand cupped out as if reaching to an imaginary person.

"My heart! It only beats for you, always will... I am like a caged bird to your whim, and it is why I love you!"

Tsunade stopped eating the recently brought out cake and looked over to where her godson was standing in the centre of the living room, noticing both Orochimaru and Jiraiya fixated on Naruto as well.

"I cannot live without you... your problems became my problems the moment I met you," Naruto paused, looked down and allowed hair to brush into his eyes, clouding his vision. "It is as if you have become the very oxygen I breathe... don't you dare take it away."

With a grin, Naruto clapped the papers together, stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya and promptly seated himself, taking a large slice of cake as a reward.

The three Sannin looked at each other, Tsunade edging forwards in her chair and the two men looking as if they had struck gold. Naruto had read the script perfectly, and he was a beautiful contrast to Itachi, in personality and looks. Naruto would be perfect... if only they could snag him.

"It's not porn, Naruto. That's a collaboration effort of the three of us, we're starting production soon. We're just looking for the co-star to the main character."

Minato and Kushina looked over the table nodding. Trust their victim's parents to be interested in this, and not the victim himself. In all truth, it seemed Naruto was only fixated on one thing; his cake.

"Sounds interesting, what's it about?"

Tsunade smiled at Minato, answering the question, "It's about a gay man who doesn't feel comfortable to be openly gay. A man enters his life, younger than him by a few years, and he denies all attraction, facing the horrors of the world alone. It's a romance story, and the younger man manages to wheedle his way into the other's life. I won't tell you the exact ending, but we hope to make a difference with this film, even if it's to one person. Our main actor should draw attention to it too."

"Oh? Who's your main actor?" Kushina swallowed the cake on her spoon and looked over in curiosity.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Silence fell at the table as Minato and Kushina smiled in shock; Uchiha Itachi was an amazing actor, and any film he was in was bound to be a hit, regardless to the plot.

"Now he is someone I'd do."

"Naruto!" Kushina blushed at the brash comment and everyone turned to look at the youngest person there.

"What? I'm just saying, is all. He's attractive, a brilliant actor... shame he's straight though."

Jiraiya risked a glance over to his partners and they nodded.

"Did you hear anything of what we said?"

Naruto shook his head, shrugging.

"Well, how would you like to co-star against Itachi in a homosexual romance film?"

Naruto smiled, teeth flashing, and he took one last bite of his cake, standing from the table. His eyes widened as he looked from Tsunade, to Orochimaru, and then, finally, Jiraiya.

"Nah," The Sannin deflated, and both of his parents' jaws dropped in shock. "It's been nice seeing you guys, but I have to get up early tomorrow. Night everyone!"

The room was silent even before the door clicked shut.

 **My momma always said life was like a box of chocolates…you never know what you're gonna get.**

 **Forrest Gump - Tom Hanks**

"Please, please, please, please?"

"No. It's just not happening Ero-sennin. I'm a busy man, you know." Naruto snorted down the phone; like hell he was a busy man./p>

"Think of the money, think of the experience. You'll get to kiss Uchiha Itachi. Immortalise the moment on-screen forever. Think of how good that'll be."

Naruto smirked at the despiration in his godfather's voice and was tempted to burst out into laughter.

"Sure, sure. But, as I said, I'm busy. I just can't get into filming."

Jiraiya sighed audibly down the line.

"Please consider it Naruto?" The tone was hopeful and Naruto's smirk grew as his tongue snaked round the ice cream he had just bought.

"Nah," and he clicked his phone shut, humming to himself as he walked back to his apartment, the ice cream looking better and better with each passing moment.

 **Sharpness is a state of mind.**

 **Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - Yun-Fat Chow**

"You can't say no forever, brat. You want it, you know you do."

"No Baa-chan, I really don't. And while I appreciate the effort, can you please remove your foot from the door. Dressing up as a pizza delivery kid was a good idea, I'll hand it to you, but this is not."

Tsunade blew some hairs out of her eye, the red hat on her head tipping downwards and into her eyes.

"You want the job, I know you well enough to know you want it. You'll take it, you're just being stubborn."

Naruto pushed the door again and got a grunt from Tsunade. Just a little longer and her foot would be crushed enough for her to feel the pain, and then she'd go home. In theory, anyway.

"Look I'm waiting for my pizza so I'd really-"

"Naruto."

Naruto gulped, avoiding Tsunade's eyes as he knew that, once he was caught in her gaze, he's cave in.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, but Naruto never did anything without being stubborn. Well, thatr was a lie, he did lots of things on a whim or for someone, but a film? With Uchiha Itachi? Every person's walking wet dream as his co-star? That honestly scared him.

"Fine. I'll talk to you another day. Enjoy the pizza."

Naruto only just managed to catch the pizza as it was thrown through the door and he smiled at Tsunade's efforts of winning him over; a Naruto does like his food.

 **I have nipples, Greg, would you milk me?**

 **Meet the Parents - Robert de Niro**

"Yes, but hypothetically, if you were in my shoes, what would you be doing?"

Naruto was silent, and the phoneline echoed his thoughts.

"Exactly. Now I know Tsunade visited you in person, and I hate to be copying the idiot's idea, but I don't have the time to pop round, unfortunately. I'm busy with the production team, who are getting testy because their co-star hasn't agreed yet!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Orochimaru cut him off,

"So I'm in really big trouble, because they're thinking there is no film, and that I'm just lying. They don't believe Ita-chan is our main actor and-"

"Whoa... hang on a sec... Ita-chan? Since when are you a fangirl!"

Naruto grinned as he could practically sense the other man's embarrassment.

"I'll leave you alone if you never speak of this ever again."

Naruto smiled; easy.

"Sure. Bye!"

 **This is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time.**

 **Fight Club - Edward Norton**

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is there an Uzumaki Naruto here? I was told I could find him here at this time..."

Naruto sighed as the conversations of the restaurant overflowed him, and he waited for Tsunade to show up. She had begged him to come to dinner, and he had dressed up, gone to the restaurant and found the reserved table. Now all he had to do was order, but Tsunade was a no-show.

Wait a moment... his name had just been mentioned somewhere...

"Naruto-kun," a deep voice greeted and Naruto froze in his search for Tsunade, turning slowly to meet impossibly dark eyes.

"Uh, yes?"

Great, he was stuttering.

"Ah, brilliant. I was afraid I might be a bit too late and had crossed the line. I'm glad you're still here, have you had a chance to decide what you would like to eat?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the man took his seat, his crisp, white shirt stretching taunt across what appeared to be a muscular chest for a moment.

"I take it you're replacing Tsunade as my dinner partner?"

The man chuckled, gesturing to a waiter, "Yes, I hope I can live up to your expectations of company."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine and he gave the man a complete once over, memorising the distinctive cheekbones and unusual lines under the man's eyes. Realisation struck at once and Naruto almost swore out loud; it was Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, who was before him now.

So much for running away from the job.

"...Thank you, that'll be all."

Naruto snapped back into reality at the sound of Itachi's voice, and turned to see the waiter walking away.

"Tsunade informed me of what you would like, I think she expected you to zone out during the course of the evening. I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Itachi dipped his head and smiled at the waiter as he returned, red wine cradled in his hands. He poured a little into both of their glasses, waiting for the approval, and both men gave it, accepting a full glass of the Carbernet Sauvignon, and the waiter left with a short bow.

"I'll cut this straight to business, Naruto-kun, but even if you do decline, please do remain for the dinner. I offered to pay for Tsunade tonight so she insisted I go instead, and it's my treat of getting to know a potential co-worker."

Naruto gulped his wine, rather than sipping, and averted his gaze away from intense, dark eyes, aware that he was very much attracted to this man. Well, who wasn't? It was Uchiha-frigging-Itachi!

"From what the Sannin have told me, I gather you are a rather talented man."

Naruto fought down a blush, placing his glass gently on the table and attempting to become a normal human once again.

"I'd hardly call it that. I was mocking the manuscript, thinking it was another or Jiraiya's pornographic scripts. I have no interest in acting, I doubt I'd be able to be on par with you in any short scene, let alone a whole film."

Naruto was satisfied; he'd laid on a compliment, let his uninterest be registered, and hopefully it would work.

"We've been through a lot of talent, or so called talent, Naruto-kun." For some reason, every time the honorific was used by this man, Naruto felt shivers down his spine, and an anticipation to hear his name without the honorific.

"If the Sannin say you are a good actor, a perfect match to me I believe the words were, then I'm willing to bet my life that you are what they say. No one will match up to you, Naruto-kun."

The waiter reappeared, food in hand, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, far too comfortable for people who had just met.

"How old are you?"

Naruto looked up, forgoing earlier thoughts just to look at the face he admitted he was attracted (very much so) to. Thick, dark eyelashes surrounded intense eyes, and a thin yet unpointed nose led to a perfect mouth, hinting to straight, white teeth as Itachi ate.

"Almost twenty two, not that much younger than you. Straight out of university, actually, and on a gap year, just relaxing and working a few lower jobs while I visit other countries. I've finished the end of my travelling, actually..." Naruto trailed off, realising that saying that made him open to being snared in the acting trap.

"Ah, travelling. I suppose you've seen a lot that you'd never trade anything for."

Naruto, thankful for the bone offered, took the hint and continued the conversation, his talks about the mountains across France and Italy and the beaches towards the south coastline, dotting Spain and Portugal lightening the conversation, drawing Itachi's attention to him like a moth to a flame.

"Of course, it was only a European tour, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I went with a few friends of mine actually, and we ended up meeting a few people there from around here. It's funny, actually, I became great friends with a few of them, and we're all meeting up again in six months. "

Itachi nodded, and Naruto truly felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. Instead of having met this amazingly famous actor that very day, Naruto felt as if they had known each other for years, and the level of intellect they had handled the conversations with was an exhilerating rare for Naruto; most of the people he talked with knew him as more of a prankster, and so considered him just a prankster. Sometimes even Naruto liked to talk serious things like politics.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, honestly smiled, at Itachi as they left the restaurant, both slinking neatly into the black car Tsunade had booked for them. The area was secluded, and this restaurant was known for its high-listed guests, but no one who dined here ever seemed to attract attention.

"I should be thanking you, Itachi-san, I had a lovely evening."

Itachi sighed and rested his head back on the seat's back, eyes sliding to the side so he could see Naruto in the gloom of the car. If he was to be truthful to himself, he didn't want to let Naruto to go, and all he could do was to convince him to take the acting job simply to spend more time with him.

"Naruto-kun I'll-

"I'll do it."

They spoke at exactly the same time, yet it was Itachi who's head snapped up, eyes connecting with blue and a smile tinting the corners of his lips.

"Really?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I haven't got anything else to do, and I would have said yes eventually. Might as well give in now, seeing as you did pay for my meal and all."

Itachi nodded, a smirk gracing his lips. It wasn't until he was in the car alone, after dropping Naruto off at his flat, that he chuckled, laughter filling the car as Itachi's mirth spread; this film was going to be a good one.

 **When I'm good, I'm very, very good, but when I'm bad, I'm better.**

 **I'm no Angel - Mae West**

Now that they had their cast, the film began to whirl into production. It was at the Sannin's insistence that Itachi and Naruto do all the scenes but the ones they would be required to kiss or become more intimate. Orochimaru had claimed they wanted to build a higher level of trust, Jiraiya just shrugged and said that was how they were doing it, and Tsunade merely raised one eyebrow suggestively and said,

"Why, brat, are you waiting for something?"

Everytime after that Naruto scampered off, a scowl marring his face.

While there had been a few glitches in the beginning (Naruto not liking the fact he had to get up early and go to bed late, Naruto not liking the amount of make-up put on him, Naruto screwing up lines when he thought is would be funny, Naruto annoying half of the production team to a point they wanted to leave, and a hundred other little things Naruto had done), the acting and connection between the two main co-stars was undeniably something from another world.

When Naruto and Itachi were rehearsing, there was always an element left out, but if the cameras were rolling, the two made their characters come to life, absorbing who they were supposed to be as if it was the very air they breathed.

More than a few times had the whole backstage team stopped their work to simply watch Naruto and Itachi, the pair acting on a completely different level to those around them. They were flawless, shapeshifters in human form, and everyone was eagerly anticipating the intimate scenes between them.

The argument for the moment, however, was the sole sex scene in the film, and the Sannin were in a heated debate on how they should approach it.

"I still stick firm with it being unsimulated."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Well you would, wouldn't you?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "And what is that supposed to mean? It would be cheaper than having to recheck that we actually covered everything and taped everything up, and we wouldn't have to get them to fake the passion. They're good, but are they that good?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Naruto's our godson, or have you forgotten that! Minato and Kushina would kill us if they found out we were having him in a full on sex scene. At least if it's simulated then we can tell them there was no penetration, no fondling... because there wasn't!"

"While I have no desire to see Naruto having sex, it'll bring so much more to the film. Look how good they are when they're acting; doing this as the real thing will be so much more... just more."

Jiraiya sighed, looking to Tsunade for support.

"If it wasn't Naruto then I'd be happy to go with the unsimulated sex. There are very few films that actually have proper sex and I do feel it would bring out more emotions in the viewers too. It would be tasteful, of course, and brief glimpses, if any, of genitalia. This isn't a porno."

She paused, rubbing her eyes, "But it's Naruto. And Naruto's our little baby. Not only would MInato and Kushina kill us... Naruto would most likely go for us too."

"Can we talk to Naruto, Minato and Kushina? I mean if we get their approval then we can decide. If we get no approval, we know instantly. In the meantime I'm sure we can work on the kissing scenes, and I want the scene before the sex scene to be immaculate."

They all knew what Orochimaru meant by immaculate, and they wanted it so too. Orochimaru made to leave, probably to go talk to Minato and Kushina, and Jiraiya followed suit.

"I'll get them to practice, but I want their first actual kiss on screen. Does that suit everyone's needs?"

The group nodded, moving out to their designated tasks, and Jiraiya made his way to the tent where Naruto and Itachi were waiting. This could be fun.

 **Go ahead, make my day.**

 **Sudden Impact - Clint Eastwood**

Acting across from Itachi had been amazing and Naruto was unsure how he ever considered saying no. The people who called him a genius were underestimating him, there was nothing more exhilerating for Naruto than waking up, facing the gorgeous man, and reeling off lines. Alongside Itachi, everything Naruto was saying as Toshiaki actually meant something, came to life and sprouted from his mouth.

They had been filming for a few months now, three or four at the most, and only had a few more weeks left. The production and filming had been going smoothly, and because the pair made such a good match, their takes didn't run further than the teens, something they were very proud of.

Surprisingly, Itachi and Naruto hadn't spent that much time together; aside from onscreen where they would be in a different persona, or in make up where you couldn't talk, and were surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of people, they hardly ever saw each other. Naruto slept from the moment he had had dinner to the moment it was mandatory to get up, and Itachi appeared to be doing the same.

Every meal they had was always eaten with at least twenty other people, and they often ate at different times, depending on which scene was being shot and who else was in it.

So it came as a surprise when, two hours after what was said to be the 'last shot for the day', Tsunade dragged Naruto out of his bed, told him to dress in something slightly smart, and deposited him at a low-key restaurant.

It had been an even bigger surprise when Itachi walked in, glancing behind him in confusion.

Naruto figured the Sannin were planning something, but that didn't specifically mean he had to be nervous just yet. Yet being the key word, because those three never did anything without having a meaning to it, and if they wanted Itachi and Naruto to dine alone, for some reason, it had to be a big thing.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted, looking over his shoulder to a woman dressed up in a head scarf and glasses. She waved her hand, sniggering behind her free fingers, and Naruto frowned.

"DId Tsunade set you up here too? And what is with that get-up?"

Itachi shrugged, sitting down and pouring himself a glass of the wine that was sitting in the cooler.

"She said she'd pay for the meal, who are we to deny her wishes?"

Naruto hummed in response, watching as a small bead of wine dribbled from the corner of Itachi's mouth, feeling an urge to lick his own lips as the Uchiha's pink tongue lapped up the rogue liquid.

Naruto had always held an attraction for dark, mysterious men, and there was no one more dark or mysterious than Uchiha Itachi. He was the epitome of Naruto's dreams, the very person he would do anything for, before he even knew him fully.

Well, that was an exaggeration. Maybe do anything to get in bed with would be a better suggestion.

It was just bred into the man, oozing sexual attraction and confident enough to rule the world. With a man like that before you, who wouldn't want to bag him?

And he was straight.

But... Naruto was the one who would be doing a kissing scene, and a sex scene.

"Tomorrow Tsunade mentioned that she wanted to have a quick word with us before rehearsing, and then Jiraiya told me we were going to be working on the more intimate scenes. Maybe they thought it would be a good opportunity for us to connect."

Naruto nodded absently, fixed on his thoughts of a sex scene with Itachi.

Itachi, noticing Naruto's lack of attention, wondered how far he could push the blond until he snapped... or accepted fully. According to Tsunade, Naruto was primarily gay, open with it, and had a large crush on him. It was the reason why Itachi had convinced Tsunade to drag Naruto here, and he had fed the Uzumaki with a lie about it actually being Tsunade who had arranged it.

Why couldn't he just tell Naruto how he felt? What was so special about this one guy that Itachi dropped even social agreements, spending his time at work dinners, where before he would have refused to come within twenty feet of the restaurants they dined at.

It was just something about Naruto, something that drove him mad with want, the want to know more about him, the want to feel his body against his own, taste him.

For now, he would just have to be content with warming Naruto up as a friend. Tomorrow, Tsunade had told him they would be working on their first kissing scene, and she had told him about their proposal of unsimulated sex. If everything worked out, Itachi would be leaving this film openly gay and with a blond fox on his arm.

 **Say hello to my little friend.**

 **Scarface - Al Pacino**

"So, Naruto, you're going to be the one to instigate the kiss. Itachi, or Eiji, has rejected your advances until now, using his fear of commitment and unwillingness to accept his homosexuality as his excuses. You've got to mean that you don't care, show him how much you love him in this one kiss, how much you two could be."

Naruto swallowed thickly, nervous for how much was going into this one kiss. It was almost as if everything depended on this one moment, the whole turning point of the film, and nerves that had always seemed fairly manageable broke free from the cage Naruto had set them in and tumbled through his system.

"Now for you Itachi, you have to show you really want this, but can't ever hope of having it. You're scared, you love him, and you can't show it to the world. You know you want to be with him, want to make him feel loved and everything, but you can't do it. You're mentality is that if you allow Naruto in, well Toshiaki in, you'll never be able to give him what he deserves."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully, glancing over to an obviously nervous Naruto. Orochimaru, the man who was overseeing this particular briefing, nodded to his partners and the crews whirled into action, leaving the two actors behind.

Itachi threw caution to the wind and bent down slightly to Naruto's ear, whispering his words in the shell of the appendage,

"I'm hoping this first scene goes wrong. It'll be a pleasure for me to be able to kiss you more than once."

As he pulled away, Itachi was pleased to see Naruto's blush, all trace of nerves irradicated. Blue eyes refused to meet his and, when the stage cues to set up for the scene we given, he darted away like a fish in water.

Someone called out 'action' and they were no longer Itachi and Naruto; they were Eiji and Toshiaki.

The set was a living room, a leather sofa surrounded by bookshelves neatly organised, dim lighting and thick carpet. Itachi was seated on the sofa, hands drawn together and propping his chin up as Naruto looked down at him, standing a good few paces away, hair skewed and face flushed as if he'd been running. His breath came in slightly mismatched timing, and Itachi resisted the urge to compliment every tiny detail of Naruto's ensemble.

"If there's something you want, Toshiaki-san, then I ask of you to tell me now. I'm an extremely busy man and I don't have time to play games with a child," Itachi drawled, moving his hands away from his face and sitting up a little, able to stare directly into Naruto eyes despite the distance.

"I'm not a child... why can't you see that?"

Before he had practised this part with Jiraiya and it had just been an audition, but now it was alive. It was real, the characters were living and feeling all of this, and Naruto's torn expression bit into Itachi's heart.

"You are a child. It doesn't matter if the world considers you to be a legal age, to me you're nothing but a kid. You can propose a relationship with me, but I will reject such an idea."

Naruto's features flinched a little, and he made as if to step back, only to swing his weight forwards and move towards Itachi, face almost against the elder man's and hands gripping tightly to the shirt Itachi wore.

"Give me a valid reason. Tell me why I should walk out of here and I might, might, just walk out of here."

It was said with such conviction, such passion burning in Naruto's eyes that Itachi didn't have to fake the waver in his voice with the next set of lines.

"I can't... No. No, Toshiaki-san, you have to go. Now."

They both knew that it was this statement that initiated the kiss, and tension built up as the words were uttered, the crew literally leaning in with each syllable. Tsunade had her hands by her mouth, biting the tips of her nails, Orochimaru's neck was stretched out, his eyes wide, and Jiraiya was pretending not to be crying, sniffling every few seconds with his 'dignified' masculinity.

The set exploded with colour as Naruto's eyes became fixed with determination, the muscles in his jaw contracting for a moment before he moved slowly towards Itachi's mouth, kissing the corner of his lips gently.

Itachi was unresponsive, trying to move his head away from the burning contact Naruto had instigated, yet, when he opened his mouth to draw a deeper breath, his timing messed up and Naruto was able to catch his lips, drawing Itachi's bottom lip away from his gums with his teeth.

It was almost as if that one action spiralled all release of control, and Itachi fought down his main instincts, remembering that he was still Eiji. Breath escaped them in bursts as Naruto continued to kiss deeply, coaxing the still-reluctant Itachi into contact. A tongue was flicked against his lips as Naruto became more curious, reaching a previously still hand up to trace patterns at Itachi's temple, sliding through the beads of sweat dotting his skin (the temperature had purposefully been raised for this exact reason) and into dark hair, tugging strands free from the ponytail they had been captured in.

No one was calling for a cut and so they assumed to carry on, Itachi risking his own hands, making sure that they shook as they stroked Naruto's cheeks, ran into blond hair and snaked around a strong neck, pulling Naruto closer.

Naruto had never felt something so heavenly, from a brief brushing of lips at the beginning and now to a crushing, intense kiss, something that Naruto had never felt to this degree before. It was true what the gossip colums speculated about Itachi, and Naruto was certainly feeling weak at the knees.

That added to his skills when he dropped to his knees, his lips removing from Itachi's with a deep 'chuu', dark eys opening at the loss of contact and looking down at the blond by his feet. Naruto was kneeling now, breath coming once again in pants, his lips open slightly and a trail of saliva coating the bottom one.

Itachi himself was breathing heavily and he stood, turning away from Naruto in silent fury, resisting the urge to throw his arms around the blond, picking him up and cuddling him in front of everyone.

"Get out."

Naruto's eyes widened at the harsh tone and he shifted back.

"Eiji I-"

"I said get out NOW!"

Naruto's eyes watered, hurrying to stand up as he caught the flashing eyes of an angry Uchiha Itachi. He hesitated for a brief moment, but a book was thrown in his direction, and he looked back to see Itachi breathing heavily, hair half-loose and face in a heated state after their activities.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologised, bowing his head and leaving out of the door, closing it gently behind him.

A gentle 'cut!' was called out and Naruto reentered the stage, smiling at Itachi as he fixed his hair.

"How was it?"

Their only response was silence, and blue eyes met Itachi in confusion. He was even more confused as a predatory smile spread over Itachi's lips (lips that he had just kissed and wanted more of), and he walked up to Naruto, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't think we'll need a retake, Naruto-kun, thank you for a wonderful scene."

Itachi left, nodding to the speechless Sannin, and Naruto watched him go, noticing how his heart panged as he thought back to Itachi's words. He wasn't interested in Naruto then, he'd only said it to boost Naruto's confidence.

And for some reason, it hurt more than it should. Naruto knew he shouldn't be too bothered by the fact that he had just kissed a straight man and enjoyed it immensely, but when he wanted to do it again and be the only person from now on with the privilage of kissing Uchiha Itachi, the thought of Itachi with a woman itched like nettles had stung his whole body.

But what could he do?

 **My precious...**

 **Lord of the Rings - Andy Serkis**

 **The Catalyst.**

 **A catalyst: something that causes or accelerates a reaction without being used up.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes, chewing ferociously on his lip as he awaited judgement. He looked down one, tilting his head to look at the offending object, before narrowing his eyes further and squatting down to have a proper look.

"It means nothing. It's just a gift to say thank you for working together up until now. It's not like I'll give it to him right away... at the end of it all. Yes, okay." Naruto paused, "Wait, no. It's not the gift itself, it's what it represents. Ugh, how the hell do I do this!?"

He looked to the 'gift' and an eye blinked slowly, mouth opening to release a bubble.

"You're a fish and I'm an idiot. Itachi won't care about it in the way I really want, will he?"

"Naruto! It's your time now!"

Naruto sighed, runnind his hands through blond hair as his make up artist called him out. It was their last set of scenes, these scenes being the finale of the actual film, and then they would be filming the sex scene between Itachi and him.

And Naruto wanted to give Itachi a goldfish.

"There's no hope," he muttered to himself, opening the door and greeting his group with half-faked happiness.

"Now, now, Naruto, don't say that. There's a lot of hope for you, I mean you're starring across from Ita-chan! And you get to do a sex scene with him. Do you know how many women would kill for that?"

Naruto sunk in the chair he had just settled himself into. Women; that was the problem. Since filming the kiss with Itachi a few days ago, the Uchiha had been overrun with interviews on this film and 'dinner dates' with important clients who would back the film further. He had hardle seen Itachi since then, what with them shooting their individual scenes at work, and he found himself missing the presence of the actor.

It wasn't like they spent that much time together, but everything seemed a little less real when Itachi was gone. It was his co-star that brought their characters to life, and when they were together, Naruto found the film industry far better than without.

Itachi was a confusion in himself; had he only said he didn't mind kissing Naruto for the shot? Or did he actually want to kiss him more? Naruto grabbed handfuls of hair and ignored his make up artist's yell of annoyance; he was having a midlife crisis here!

"Naruto, sit there and shut up! Filming starts in ten minutes, and we're still on make up. You owe me if we miss the start okay? Only big stars like Ita-chan can blow off timings, you got that?"

Oh yes. He got that. Now, if only Naruto could get Ita-chan himself...

 **What we do in life echoes in eternity.**

 **\- Gladiator – Russell Crowe**

The tea was cold by the time they got round to drinking it, and the Sannin winced at the silence in the room. Jiraiya fought the urge to whistle, Tsunade had to keep herself from biting her nails, and Orochimaru's hands were itching to run through his hair.

"You mean to tell me that you want my baby to have full blown sex just so you can film it?"

All three winced at the tone of voice.

"Exactly, and I wholeheartedly agree with Kushina! Naruto is our son, your Godson, and he's not just a walking sex doll. If he wants to commit himself in a relationship and have full blown kinky sex then that's fine, none of my business, but to ask him to do it with an actor on screen... I just don't like it."

Minato glanced to his wife, who's glare would be enough to shatter the tea cups if they were closer.

"I know you need the shot, and by all accounts do it, but simulated. Naruto's too young to be getting into pornography of all things, Jiraiya-sensei, and Kushina agrees with me, don't you dear?"

Blue eyes connected with his wife's and he flinched, eyebrow raising as she shifted forwards with a grin on her lips.

"There should be a sanctity in their first time!" Minato brought a hand up to his forehead, sighing deeply. "Naruto loves Itachi, that much is plain to see, and Itachi must love Naruto if your observations are true. We cannot force their love, we must let it bloom! Their copulation must be a wonderful meeting, one that is spontaneous and-"

"Have you been reading your crappy, imported books again?"

Kushina stopped and turned to Minato.

"Well you're not supportive of his relationship!" She just resisted the urge to poke her tongue out at him.

"Relationship! What relationship? He has a professional one with this Itachi, and that's all. Just because he likes men doesn't mean he has to fall in love with a very attractive man he's working with does it?"

Minato and Kushina traded insults like tennis players passing a ball between them and the three Sannin sat there, a blank look on their face as they turned their eyes from each of the spouses.

"L-look, we didn't come to cause trouble!"

Kushina rounded on Orochimaru, "It's okay, I know you're only doing this for your shot, but you have to see the love between then surely? Our little baby hasn't been home since he started working with you and usually he only never comes here when he has a conquest of his. This means he's been celibate for almost six months now, give or take, so he's hung on this guy."

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, "The logic of Uzumaki Kushina's world..." she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Minato was still buried in his hand and Orochimaru seemed torn between scheming with Kushina and all out crying.

"Now, I'll help you. Naruto bought a fish from me yesterday and when I asked him who it was for, he clammed up. He's never bought a pet for someone before, and I need to know how set Itachi is."

Tsunade looked to her friend ans broke into a smile.

"I get it now," she said, offering a hand to Kushina. "You don't want them to have sex before their feelings are sorted out. It's a very good plan... maybe the sex scene could be the spark. It would just be body contact, no actual sex or penetration-"

"STOP! No more about my little baby!" Minato looked up and rounded on all of them, "He's a man! He can take care of himself! Leave him alone!"

The rest of the group watched as Minato stood up calmly, walked to the door and then proceeded to run upstairs.

"He's as much a little child as a four year old," Kushina muttered and turned to the Sannin. "So, operation 'Get Naruto and Itachi together' commences today, what's our first step?"

 **An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind.**

 **\- Gandhi – Ben Kingsley**

Itachi shook hands politely with the talk-show host, nodding to the greetings and thanking him. It was all about getting through this television appearence and returning to the set so he could spend more time around Naruto.

"It's nice to see you back filming after your recent break," of course the man would refer to his break, whereupon he had decided to spend more time at home. They must assume Ita-chan had stopped acting for ever... at least the more hardcore fans. "Tell me, what was it about this particular film that drew your attention."

Itachi shifted in his seat, glancing between the host and camera.

"Well, it's a completely new role for me, and one I've always wanted to try out. When Jiraiya-sama told me about the play I felt that it was time to step out of my normal acting zone, build upon what I already can do and twist it. Though I must admit that's not the complete reason, and upon meeting my co-star I knew that we would be able to work very well together, and he is an amazing actor."

The host went on to explain the plot of the film a little, asking Itachi on his opinion on a few matters, before questions about Naruto arose.

"You mentioned your co-actor before, Uzumaki Naruto, and he's a new actor... tell me, what's he like to work with?"

Itachi's lips gave a slight twitch - something they never did - and he answered politely, "He's simply amazing. There's so much energy in him and it spreads to everyone around him. He has a gift in acting and when he's saying lines..." he gave out a small chuckle, "You have to remember that you're only acting."

The host was silent for a moment before he seemed to regain composure, having lost it when Itachi chuckled.

"W-well thank you, Uchiha Itachi, it's been a pleasure talking to you. We will be eagerly anticipating the release of you..." Itachi tuned the hosts' voice out, bowing his head and accepting the stage cue to leave the television set.

Even though he had said those things to the television chat host, it was unlikely Naruto would hear them, or the meaning behind them. Itachi was sure that his feelings had breached beyong liking the guy, beyond simple attraction, which was silly really. He hadn't know Naruto for that long and hadn't even formed a relationship.

How queer, in both senses of the word.

Itachi sighed. How was he going to get Naruto to fall head over heels for him? He couldn't just steal the blond away, he was too loud and clever to let himself be trapped in such a way. It looked as though Itachi would be set to probe him into a corner gently, simple movements, before he trapped Naruto fully.

Excellent, and planning finished on time; dinner sounded great about now.

 **Perhaps he knew, as I did not, that the Earth was made round so that we would not see too far down the road.”**

 **\- Out of Africa – Meryl Streep**

Tsunade stared at the door in front of her and sighed, sipping her morning coffee as she looked out of the window. She was in the only built office on set, thinking about the day ahead. It was still early, something like four or five in the morning, and both her co-producers were still asleep. The production team were stretching, getting their coffees and bacon butties, poking their actors awake.

Today was the big day, and Tsunade knew she would have to deal with testy males all day. For one, they would be closing up the shooting for the supporting actors, and getting them to go home was always a chore. They alwaya wanted to watch the final scene, and because the final scene would be that scene, everyone would be even more interested.

Then there was the case of their superstar and their uprising one. Naruto would be embarrassed at what they would be filming, Itachi would secretly be exstatic and everything would most likely errupt in at least one shouting match between Naruto and someone.

Yes, today they would be filming the scene where Naruto and Itachi - or more correctly Eiji and Toshiaki - would have sex for the first time. Of course everything would be taped up, and even though they would be naked (for the sake of the shots, Tsunade had had to reassure Minato), there would be less feeling in it. It would be almost cinical, a simple 'in-rubbing-out-done' job. Except a little less crude.

"Hey," a soft voice called, and Tsunade looked up to see Orochimaru poking his head round the door. He was wearing his ridiculous dressing gown (what grown man wears a purple dressing gown with fluffy slippers?) and holding a mug of what smelt like hot chocolate.

"Morning, I thought you would have slept in like Jiraiya."

Orochimaru drew up a chair at the other side of the small desk Tsunade had got in the room. He shook his head and replied, "Jiraiya sleeps off his worries, you stay up about them, I flitter between the two. Today's a Tsunade day, and as Jiraiya makes lousy company when he's dead asleep I thought I'd join you."

Tsunade smiled, "Thanks."

"Everything will go well today. And who knows, maybe Kushina will be right and this will spark a relationship between Naruto and Itachi. We've all seen the looks they give each other when they think the other one's not looking, and Naruto hasn't even bragged about the next guy he's got his eye on... because he doesn't have another one besides Itachi."

Tsunade nodded, sipping her coffee. "Then what about Itachi? He's kept his preferences hidden for so long now..."

"I wouldn't worry about our Ita-chan. Magazines are speculating he's so fixed on this film that he hasn't dated, stating that he wants to keep in character. It's wrong to those who knew him, and I even asked Mikoto and Fugaku about it when I went round there the other week. He hasn't told Sasuke anything."

Orochimaru drained his cup and patted his friend on the head. "I'm going to wake Naruto, tell him what he'll be doing today. Anything specific you want me to mention?"

Tsunade shook her head and watched the strange man go. Even after all these years Orochimaru was still the same crazy idiot he was as a kid. Which was good, because if he ever changed, Jiraiya would win their bet of Orochimaru growing up.

 **"You got a dream, you got to protect it. People can't do something themselves, they want to tell you that you can't do it. You want something? Go get it."**

 **\- The Pursuit of Happiness - Steve Conrad**

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned, sick of the early mornings. The person standing over him raised an eyebrow and smiled over his mug.

"Here, wakey-wakey princess."

Naruto sat up quickly, taking the offered hot chocolate and scooting over as Orochimaru got into the bed, tucking the covers under himself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Orochimaru turned to Naruto and shrugged, "It's cold, and I need to brief you of your duties. Plus your bed is actually comfier than mine, wanna trade?"

Naruto rolled over, setting his mug on the small bedside table as he did so, and feigned sleep.

"Okay, that's a no then. Okay Naru-chan, let's see your schedule! You get up in ten minutes, head straight over to dressing and make up, eat breakfast there while they get the clothes perfectly tapered up and such, and then you get a small break for a drink or something. Then you'll be heading to the make up main division, and you'll be done up there. Clothing comes on, head over to the set, and make up touches you up if need be.

"Then you'll see Ita-chan and you will commence the de-robing. Once you're naked, or close to it, the team will separate you and tape you guys up so nothing nasty occurs. Oh and you'll get coaching on how not to be aroused and still get the desired effect then... and then filming comes back - hah, excuse the pun - and you have sex."

Naruto sat up and stared his godfather in the eye. "What?"

Orochimaru smiled, slipping out of the bed and waving. "I need to get dressed now, enjoy your chocolate. Someone will be along in a minute and we can get to the scene you've been dying for. And don't deny it Mr. I can see it in your eyes."

Naruto pulled the cover over his head, flushing madly and hoping the Sannin would leave it where it was. But, as always, he just had to drive the proverbial knife in deeper,

"You want to huuuug him. You want to kiiiissss him. You want to fuuu-"

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto reappeared over the duvet and smiled at his make up assistant. "Orochimaru was just going, thank you very much."

Orochimaru winked at Naruto before departing, leaving the make up artist frowning in confusion. Naruto sighed and exited his bed, picking up his hot chocolate once again and sipping the steaming beverage.

Jiraiya was the one you went to when you needed cheering up, Tsunade was the one you went to when you needed comfort and Orochimaru was the one who came to you when you were feeling out of place. It was the way they worked, a team dynamic, and they flocked around Naruto perfectly as relatives do. Orochimaru was the only one who sought him out, rather than the other way round, because it was when Naruto felt alienated, out of place and alone, that he kept to himself. The only time, and Orochimaru understood it perfectly.

"Right then, Naruto-san, how are you feeling today? It's going to be a long one, I can tell you that."

Naruto chuckled and slipped into the furry slippers at the side of his bed. "Yeah, I know it will be. Hopefully everything will run smoothly though."

His make up artist shrugged, passing him his thick dressing gown as she escorted him over to the make up tent, greeting other people as they went.

"I wouldn't be too hopeful. The Sannin are known for being meticulous when it comes to love scenes, and because the topic being broached is so big and important to them, I reckon you'll be in for a bit of a rough time to start. Though from the way your kissing scene went, maybe this will be over quicker than we all think it will."

Naruto fought a blush at the memory of the kiss, and how he had almost taken it further, forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be in role. What he would give to be able to take things further with Uchiha Itachi, and not just because he was a very handsome man.

During the course of filming, Naruto had discovered that Itachi was a very family orientated man. He frequently took calls from his mother, telling her to pass messages onto his family and brother, and mentioned visiting a few times. From someone with an A-listed career and horrendously busy schedule such as Itachi, being able to spend time with his family must mean a lot to him.

Naruto also noticed little things about him, such as the way his eyes softened around children (there had been some on set for a while when they needed them for a particular scene), and he became the perfect man for a woman, doting on the little kids. Naruto had asked him about it once and recieved the reply that Itachi's brother acted like a little kid half the time, and it had just become a second nature by now.

Naruto sat back in the chair offered to him and sighed heavily, one of the assistants presenting him the list that would make up the breakfast run today. With his breakfast on the way and his make up artist happily chatting about random topics, Naruto sat back and smiled, no panic in sight.

 **"That's the beauty of the world, there's always something to put your life into."**

 **\- A Prairie Home Companion - Tommy Lee Jones**

Itachi was up before his alarm call, and he walked from his tent when he heard the assistant coming for him. He smiled to her and she smiled back, telling him that Tsunade was waiting for him.

"Thank you, Shizune," he said before following her to Tsunade's office.

He entered quietly, looking through the dark room to see Tsunade gripping her mug of coffee as if it were a lifeline.

"Ah, Itachi," she greeted, uncurling her fingers from the mug. Itachi took the empty seat in front of her desk and waited for whatever it was she was going to say.

"Be easy on Naruto. He's not a professional like you, and he's still a little kid really. Imagine him as Sasuke, with the emotional state and all. You may be able to lock your feelings away in front of the camera, but Naruto doesn't know that. Don't lead him on if you intend to drop him. I believe you two have something amazing that could be brought out, but if you intend to hurt him it isn't worth the shot."

Itachi sat straighter, glancing at Tsunade in the eye. "Is this a formal warning?" he asked, half-incredulous.

Tsunade sniffed, "In a way. It's also a welcome to the family kind of thing. Naruto's never been this fixed or oblivious about someone before."

She stopped speaking, and sighed, toying with the edge of what appeared to be a manuscript.

"Get going, you have a shot to perfect. After that you can think about your love life."

"Thank you," Itachi said softly, leaving without another word. Tsunade looked down at the number scrawled on the manuscript and grinned lightly.

"Guess it's time to give Kushina a call then."

 **“Not everyone can become a great artist, but a great artist can come from anywhere.”**

 **\- Ratatouille – Peter O’Toole**

Naruto was nervous. That much he could discern from the raging mass of blub that was in his stomach at the present moment. The set that was set up was for the first part of the sex scene, and it was the same scene where the characters shared their first kiss. The lighting was low, the set comfy, and Itachi was being briefed where he stood, about half the room away from Naruto.

"Okay, here's what you do. Because we want you to be more improvised than originally suggested, we're keeping you away from Itachi. Now, what you'll he doing here is essentially instigating the foreplay and then getting Eiji to respond. Itachi won't do so until he feels his character has expressed enough so I'm not sure how much you'll actually have to do."

Jiraiya ruffled his hand through Naruto's hair. "Stop short of getting any lower clothes off. That means no oral sex, for either of you, and no wandering hands down there. Kissing is great, so is general touching, but don't go below the waist unless you feel you have to."

Naruto nodded, embarrassed that Jiraiya of all people was giving him this talk. It was almost as if he was a kid again and his dad was sitting awkwardly next to him, fumbling to show Naruto how to put a condom on a banana. The blond still felt uncomfortable when Minato ate a banana, the horrible memories of his dad fumbling through the sex talk with him.

And still, Minato denies that Naruto's had sex even to this day. Maybe it's a bi-product from that talk, but whenever Naruto woudl go over to his parents to talk about his latest boy - or girl - friend, to which Kushina would ask about his sex life, simply because she believed a healthy couple at his age had a very active one, Minato would walk off, shouting how his little baby boy was still a virgin.

"Itachi looks as though he's done. When we think we have enough, we'll call out for you to stop, retouch make up if needed, and go again if we have to. With your track record though I think we might be in luck. You two seem to click at these scenes."

Naruto nodded, feelign Jiraiya's hands at his back as he was prodded onto the set. His throat was dry and his eyes wide as Itachi, donned head to toe in black, stalked over to the comfortable sofa, dark eyes glittering in the low light and catching Naruto. The Uchiha smiled, nodding to his co-star.

Naruto slipped into Toshiaki's character, pausing at the set door as if he's just entered.

"And, action!"

Silence rang through the studio before Itachi looked up from his lap, eyes drilling holes into Naruto.

"Well? What do you want?"

Naruto tilted his head, the words flowing from his head for the moment as he simply stared, face ralaxing and eyes softening. A brief tint of panic sparked in his stomach before it compacted inwards, vanishing as if it had never been there before.

"You. What else would I come for? I know how you feel, but you don't have to listen to the world."

Itachi stood up slowly, taking a step towards the smaller male.

"And? What would you know about listening to the world? You're the one person who doesn't care what others think. You don't care if people glare at your back just because the person you love is of the same gender. It's wrong, Toshiaki... so wrong."

Naruto could see Itachi slumping slightly and darted forwards, gripping Itachi's arms tightly as he stared into wide eyes. Itachi's mouth was open slightly and Naruto smiled softly, speaking in a quiet tone.

"You know, the world doesn't hate you. You love who you love because they are the person that gives you a reason for living. They give you so much, and all you want to do is tell the world how much you want to be able to give them something back. This person you love," Naruto paused, his hands sliding down Itachi's arm to interlace their fingers, "This person you love makes you more human than those who say you can't love. Who cares what they think, give yourself a happy ending."

Itachi opened his mouth to speak yet Naruto leaned in, placing a soft kiss on a pale cheek. As he pulled away, Itachi's eyes watched in fascination, a spark appearing where none had been before.

Excitement pooled in Naruto's stomach as he loosened one of their joined hands, bringing it up to smooth over a solitary cheekbone, sliding down a stong jaw and resting at the nape of Itachi's neck.

"I don't care what they say, Eiji, I'll scream it from every building if I have to. I love you, and nothing's going to change that."

As he finished, Naruto moved forwards, pulling Itachi close to him as he kissed him deeply, his teeth pushing against Itachi's lips before separating for the briefest of moments. They rejoined, softer and more loving, and Naruto smiled, closing his eyes and bringing their joined hands up.

Itachi was non responsive, as Jiraiya had said, until Naruto ghosted fingers down onto his neck. It was suddenly as if someone had flickered a switch of life on inside of Itachi, and Naruto melted into him, their hands and lips joining and separating as Eiji and Toshiaki finally gave into their inevitable love.

It was when Naruto's lips had moved to Itachi's neck, delighted in finding the pulse point and revelling in the fact that Itachi was ticklish on his neck, that the order for 'cut' was called.

Naruto detached himself from the pale neck and smiled at Itachi, wiping the stray strand of saliva that had broken away from his mouth. Itachi nodded to him, offering his hand to shake.

Not knowing what else to do, Naruto chuckled, shaking hands with the man he had successfully just made out with, and Itachi joined in not long after. The crew around them looked on in amusement as the Sannin conferred, obviously debating something.

"Okay guys, we want that scene done twice more to see if we can get any other angles on it. That was really well done, but we can cut and copy scenes so we want to get the best of it."

Itachi shrugged at Naruto's curious look as their respective make up artists smoothed over their make up, setting their clothes straight again and adding counter effects to the 'just kissed' look.

Naruto smiled when he caught Itachi's words, mouthed to him over the heads of their assistants; 'I'm glad to be able to do it again.'

 **“I know that love is unconditional but I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable, and strangely easy to mistake for loathing.”**

 **\- Stardust – Claire Danes**

Naruto stretched in his chair, sighing around the mouthful of lunch he had just taken.

"I bet you're pretty tired after that eh?"

The blond nodded, looking over to Shizune as she entered the tent. The make up artists smiled to their co worker as she brought over Naruto's schedule chart, sitting beside him.

"I'm afraid you have the rest of that scene to work on after lunch. Itachi's resting up at the moment, and you two will be given an hour and a half while we get everything perfected. I suggest you spend it together, talking and getting used to each other."

Naruto nodded in response, swallowing the last of his sandwich and standing up.

"Go on then, where is he?"

Shizune smiled at his rashness and gestured for Naruto to follow. They headed around Tsunade's building and passed a team of set workers, all of them nodding to the pair, before they found Itachi's tent.

"I'll come get you two later then," and with that, Shizune vanished.

Naruto looked at the thick, waterproof material in front of him and fought the urge to go back to his own tent. He had to do this, otherwise the whole issue of sex would be even more embarrassing.

"Hi, Itachi!"

Itachi looked up, a lettuce leaf poking out of his mouth as he chewed. He smiled upon seeing Naruto and waved him over.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?"

"I'm well thanks, and yourself?"

Itachi nodded, swallowing the lettuce leaf and taking a small bite of his sandwich. "You're a very good actor, Naruto-kun, and it's a pleasure to be working with you. Most fresh talents can't be trusted with a kissing scene yet you seem to bring so much passion to it. It took me a while before I was able to master the intensity and devotion needed... I'm jealous really."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "Well, that's true... but I'm not completely to blame! I just feel at ease with you and you're a fantastic actor too. Without you I'd just simply be little old Naruto."

Itachi smiled. "Maybe, but then again, I do believe that scenes where the actor's emotions are at their peak generally end out the best."

Naruto cocked his head, trying to discern whether what he thought Itachi meant was the truth.

"I'll be blunt, Naruto-kun, in that I like you. I like you as a collegue, yes, but I like you as in I've developed feelings for you. Obviously now wouldn't be the best time, but perhaps after filming is closed, would you go out with me?"

Naruto's mouth dropped and all thoughts flew from his mouth. He pointed at Itachi, and then himself, before wheezing out a 'reply'.

"Ah, I see." Itachi nodded sagely, humour dancing in his eyes. Naruto straightened up, his eyes narrowed.

"Just for that, I refuse." He ralented after a moment; after all, it was hard to say no when Uchiha Itachi swoops down and kisses you.

"Alright, alright!" Naruto's hands wove themselves into Itachi's hair and he looked into dark eyes with a smile, eyes crinkling with happiness. "I suppose I can lower myself to dating Mr. Uchiha then."

Stealing another kiss and smiling at the pout on Naruto's face, Itachi buried his nose in Naruto's hair, proud of all his achievements.

Then the lead ball dropped and they came to the same realisation at the same time; they had a sex scene to film next.

How awkward.

 **“One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it.”**

 **\- Kung Fu Panda - Randall Duk Kim**

Naruto shifted, fingers playing with the edge of his shirt as he refused to glance at Itachi. The dark haired man, too, refused to look at the blonde. Tsunade could be seen glancing between the two, but by the frown still in place, Naruto guessed that she hadn't worked out the exact cause of embarrassment.

"Right, now I want you to go into that screened off area and tape yourself up. Just make sure nothing's... hanging out, okay? We'll just be getting shots of Itachi's back and buttocks," Naruto tried not to laugh at Jiraiya's attempt at being serious and professional, "But you do need to be fully naked, hence the need for the tape. Itachi will be doing the same."

Naruto walked off to the nearest curtained area and proceeded to do as Jiraiya said, 'leave nothing hanging out'. It was rather embarrassing, especially when a make up artist entered a moment later, make up and all, stating that she needed to check how he was doing and remove any unecessary hair.

Thankfully there was none - the wax looked rather painful.

Naruto quickly shoved his clothes back on after the inspection - which really did, as everyone had said, feel clinical and as a doctor's examination - and was careful not to disturb the tape. How mortifying would it be to have it escape now of all times. Once they got into it Naruto was sure that he'd be fine, but it was the initial embarrassment he had to get over.

Itachi was standing with Tsunade again, no doubt being briefed. Jiraiya sidled up to Naruto and smiled.

"You ready, kid? I reckon you'll get this in one shot, and we have multiple angles to get the best coverage and shots. You two really are something, you know, and I really think this could be a masterpiece."

Naruto swallowed thickly, hoping that it would go well too.

The two actors walked to each other, next to the bed. Before they started the cameras, the directors ordered the unbuttoning of shirts - in Naruto's case the complete loss of shirt - and the slight ruffle of hair and clothing. They were ordered to begin their kiss before the cameras started, and Itachi smiled down to Naruto, dipping to brush against his ear,

"Don't worry about it."

Tension seemed to ooze from Naruto and all that was left was the brash excitement Naruto always got. He grinned cheekily before being pulled to a kiss, and he absently heard the word 'action' being shouted out.

Everything passed in a blur, Itachi controlling him as the experienced actor, as Toshiaki explored Eiji's flaws, moving across him and undressing his every layer. Naruto could hear nothing but blood pumping in his ears as Itachi lay above him, hardly touching him, but enough to send electicity along his body.

Their hands moved, mouths joining constantly as the final articles of clothing were moved, and Itachi moved between Naruto's legs, whispering an apology at the uncomfortable (and frustrating) position they were in. Neither of them were near arousal (it wasn't that hard to forget you had over twenty people watching you), but they were both hot and could get to be aroused if things really did spiral out of control.

Naruto arched up on cue as Itachi stilled, both men calling out their character's love's name. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the studio for a moment before Orochimaru called for a cut, and everyone turned their attention to the recovering actors.

In a flash, Shizune and another make up artist were handing Naruto and Itachi dressing gowns, congratulating them on a wonderful job. Naruto, with a red blush staining his cheeks, thanked them and looked over to his godparents for confirmation. They all smiled back, a good sign.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes. His hair was free of the usual pony tail, having come lose sometime over the scene, and it pooled around his features, softening them somewhat.

"Dinner? I'll pick you up at about seven or so?"

Naruto nodded, thankful of Itachi's approach; it could have been extremely awkward if he mentioned their filming.

"I'll see you later then." He turned as if to leave and Naruto waved him off. At the last moment, a voice hovered at his ear and caused Naruto to flush, "I'd prefer to do that scene again alone, if you don't mind. I'd find it... educational."

Naruto scampered back to his dressing tent, intent on using his portable bathroom facilities to the maximum, praying that no one would be around to hear him.

 **“I know you can't live on hope alone but without hope life is not worth living. So you and you and you, you've got to give them hope.”**

 **\- Milk - Sean Penn**

Naruto stood outside of Itachi's house with a trolly, a tank sitting inside of the trolly. He had wheeled the fishtank over here himself, after realising that he wouldn't be able to drive over and keep his fish alive.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently, humming to himself as he heard Itachi call out, telling him he'd be there in a moment. The two goldfish in the tank looked up to him, mouths blubbing open and fins drifting on the current Naruto was causing.

"It's okay guys, Itachi will love you as much as I do. Besides I bought you for him, and it's been a few months now. It won't be weird to buy a fish now eh?"

Naruto had originally bought Mr. Goldy for Itachi months ago now, back when they were filming. After the filming had ended, Itachi had picked up his plan on dating Naruto, making it clear that he was serious about it. Naruto, too, had decided that he wanted to throw everything into his new relationship, and spent at least five out of seven days seeing Itachi.

Although he had a new job at a translating firm, they were lenient with holidays, and as long as Naruto kept in touch with clients, he had a lot of free time. He had told Itachi that he took up the job after one of his friends, from the meeting he had with the group he went travelling with, told him of the opportunity.

There was no hint of returning to film - Naruto had told Itachi that firmly. He said that it would be pointless unless he was filming with Itachi, and then joked he wouldn't be able to enjoy work if he was with Itachi. It had resulted in a food fight, and many more happy memories.

The fish looked over to the door as Itachi opened it, a square of chocolate being crushed between his teeth. That was another thing Naruto loved; Itachi had a ridiculously sweet tooth and always had fantastic food.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, signalling for Itachi to lift up the other side of the trolly. The Uchiha did so with a bemused smile and they wheeled the small trolly into the living room. Naruto picked up the tank slowly, careful not to crop the heavy load, and pushed it along the table, ignoring the magazines he pushed off in the process.

Proud of his accomplishment, Naruto hopped over to Itachi, kissed him full on the lips, and wrapped his arms around the warm body Itachi presented.

"I got you some fish. I bought them from our aquarium and had mum help me chose the best ones. The one with the little black patch on its head is for you to name, the other one's called Mr. Goldy."

Itachi walked over to the tank and then over his shoulder, smiling, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, a non comittal gesture, yet he was secretly exstatic.

"Mr. Fishy then."

Naruto beamed at the name and joined Itachi at looking at their little fish, bending down to rest his head next to Itachi's.

"The premier's tonight, isn't it?"

"Mmhm," Itachi replied with a sigh. Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, when the Uchiha elaborated. "I did rather want you for myself, see, but I suppose it'll have to wait till we come back."

Naruto looped his arms round Itachi's neck, "I've called Jiraiya and he's dropping off my suit here. We're sharing a car too, and they won't be here for... oh, another few hours yet."

Itachi chuckled, "I like your thinking."

Naruto kissed him slowly. "And that's why you love me," he replied with a grin.

"Hah, indeed it is."

 **“You can be mad as a mad dog at the way things went. You can swear and curse the fates. But when it comes to the end, you have to let go.”**

 **\- The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Brad Pitt**

Itachi stood next to Naruto as camera lights flashed around them. He noticed the slight narrowed look in his lover's eyes and knew Naruto was adjusting to the bright lights after sitting in darkness for over an hour.

The film had been a massive hit, critiques coming up and congratulating the Sannin magnificently. The main actors had recieved a lot of congratulations too, and Naruto was holding a handful of flowers, presented to them from various people, including their directors.

"Ita-chan!"

"Naru-chan!"

Itachi smiled to the crowd shouting out for their autographs and walked down the carpet, Naruto following happily behind. Both males smiled winningly at the people around them, and yet it was only because they were with each other that their smiles were so big.

Throughout the whole film, the pair had held hands. Naruto had blushed at first, almost as if they had just started dating, and then he had relaxed, even braving up enough to steal a kiss at their first on-screen kiss. Itachi hadn't complained, and they were sure there were enough speculations to their relationship already, didn't matter if they were confirmed.

They were in the car heading home now, back to Itachi's house. Naruto had unofficially moved in as far as the houseowner was concerned, and he planned to keep it that way. Now that the fish had been moved in, Itachi considered Naruto beginning the move of everything, and he was almost certain that the blond was thinking along the same lines too.

Naruto's back hit the wall as they staggered in, having intiated their kiss in front of the door. Naruto had simply attacked him while he was searching for the keys to the hosue, not that Itachi minded of course, and had kissed back with as much enthusiasm as Naruto had given.

Fingertips teased buttons open as smart tuxedo coats (the ones Tsunade has specifically mentioned not to crease) were thrown on the ground, one just missing Mr. Goldy and Mr. Fishy's home. The fish peered out of their underwater home for a moment to see Naruto and Itachi moving upstairs, still joined by the mouth.

As they fell onto the bed, Itachi catching himself on his elbows and knees so he was hovering over Naruto, lips leaving Naruto's to trail down his exposed chest, hovering at the hollow where the blond's ribcage met in the centre.

Sliding the shirt from Naruto's shoulders, Itachi ran his fingers slightly over Naruto's ribs, earning a snort of laughter and a wriggle away, his lover shifting under him as he attempeted to escape from the source of the tickling.

"Itachi! Be serious!"

Itachi did what he was told, running his tongue in place of his fingers and earning a moan rather than laughter. As Naruto arched, Itachi could feel the distint ribcage, and tailed kisses along each skin covered bone, drawing a smile from the younger male.

"You're so considerate," Naruto mumbled, his fingers twirling Itachi's hair gently, playing with the raven's scalp and considering plaiting the strands.

"How so?" Itachi moved back up the bed, running fingertip circles over Naruto's stomach as he looked into blue eyes.

"W-ell," Naruto started, his voice hitching as Itachi moved lower, a smirk growing. So he had planned this then? Or something like this...

"My previous partners tended to prefer themselves over me, considering it their pleasure rather than mine. But, ah, with you, it's... uh... what was I saying?"

Itachi smirked, kissing Naruto on the lips before separating and rubbing the tip of his nose against Naruto's cheek.

"I love you, Naruto. I don't think I've said that enough."

True to his thoughts, Naruto flushed and grabbed the bottle on the nightstand, shoving it in Itachi's face.

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned, "I love you too, Ita-chan."

Itachi glowered at the nickname and popped the cap open on the bottle, sliding the slippery liquid onto his fingers as he did so. Naruto rolled onto his stomach with a devious grin, wrapping his arms around his pillow as he felt Itachi trail kisses down his spine. So far they hadn't been to adventurous in sexual positions, but Naruto had mentioned that he wanted to try in this position... and who was Itachi to argue when Naruto pleaded?

The first finger was always the worst and Naruto tightened his jaw, attempting to interrupt the pathway between his brain and muscles, trying to let them know that this particular intrusion was something good.

As the second finger entered, with a liberal coat of lube, Itachi split the square packet of a condom with his teeth, rolling the latex onto himself with his free hand and applying more lube on top of that. As Naruto said, people had been more concerned with their own pleasure than his own, and Itachi wanted Naruto to enjoy this as much as he did. Even without full realising it, it was the first time they had both admitted their love as freely as they had and it had been a special night for them.

Naruto opened one of his eyes, turning his head to look at Itachi and he spoke in a quiet voice, "You know, if you wait any longer, we'll both be ninety before anything gets done."

With a laugh only Naruto could inspire, Itachi eased slowly into Naruto, pushing past the slightly resisting muscles and releasing his breath as his head neared Naruto's ear. Itachi knew Naruto was feeling the uncomfortable feelings associated at the moment, but he promised that he would share his pleasure with Naruto's.

With careful and practiced ease, Itachi pulled out a little before slowing back in, releasing another breath. It ghosted over Naruto's ear and he shivered under Itachi, their bodies calling out for more contact.

The Uchiha responded, moving faster and catching onto Naruto's slight rocking movement, harmonising their bodies and moaning almost in synchronisation to the blond. Naruto started laughing a minute later and Itachi paused to kiss his shoulder, smiling. For some reason he knew that Naruto was laughing for the same reason he was smiling; they were here, together, and perfect.

The morning drew on and Naruto lay curled up against his lover, head resting partially on Itachi's chest. He sighed, content, and closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips as Itachi's arms moved tighter in his sleep.

Their film would be immortalised on screen forever, so it was nice to have just Naruto and Itachi by themselves, living their lives together in happiness rather than drama, just as Eiji and Toshiaki eventually found theirs.

 **“It's a treat to be kissed, even goodbye.”**

 **\- Spawn of the North - Dorothy Lamour**

 **Epilogue**

"Naruto, I'm off. Have a nice day, I'll speak to you later."

Naruto rolled over and moaned his goodbye, tucking his head back under the pillow in attempt to block out the light flooding in from the open curtain. Damn Itachi, no consideration for other people.

Naruto stormed downstairs, annoyed that Itachi had left. He missed his chance to moan at the Uchiha for leaving the curtain open, which meant he lost his chance for make-up sex, and then would be running late... as usual. The lateness that is, because Naruto was always late for the meetings he had with the friends he made while travelling. He called it fashionably late, they all called it Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the cup ramen left out, Itachi's little way of saying sorry for getting him up. A note lay next to the package with a doodled fox grinning, a stick-weasel cuddled up next to it.

Itachi was forgiven. Who cares if he opened the curtains!

Naruto hummed as he waited for the kettle to boil, rubbing the sole of his foot on his leg to scratch it and looking at their calendar.

It had been three weeks since Naruto had moved in properly with Itachi, and a month since the film premier. It was a popular film and Itachi had stated he was going on a 'personal break' for a while, to spend time with his family... which now included Naruto.

Naruto had met both of Itachi's parents and got on with them like a house on fire. Mikoto had loved him from the moment he walked in the door, reminding Naruto freakishly of his own mother, and Fugaku had found respect for him when Naruto proclaimed his love for ramen. Apparently the Uchiha patriach also had a soft spot for the noodles, and the pair were often seen eating ramen when the rest of the family had something else.

Itachi had also met Minato and Kushina, getting on surprisingly well with his dad. Naruto had been scared that Minato would freak out and kill the man 'stealing his precious baby away', but he had simply smiled and mentioned how good they looked together. Kushina, as always the drama queen, had cried and hugged both of them, asking when the wedding was.

Naruto had blushed and avoided Itachi's eyes all evening. Later they discussed it, over sex of course, and it seemed that maybe it wasn't too much of a bad idea, at some stage.

The only thing Naruto was curious about, and a little weirded out about, was Itachi's brother. Even after all this time he had still never seen the elusive guy, and Itachi had dodged all questions. He said that his little brother was clingy, jealous of Itachi's partners because they had taken Itachi away from him, and would most likely try to ruin what they had.

Still, Naruto wanted to meet the little terror. Itachi had finally relented and promised to tell his brother that he now lived with his lover, which hopefully was going well right now.

Naruto wolfed down his ramen, glancing at the clock and dressing at speed. He had twenty minutes to get to the meeting place, and it was on the other side of town. He grabbed his wallet, mobile, keys and shouted a goodbye to Mr. Goldy, Ms. Fishy and their babies (turns out that Mr. Fishy wasn't actually a man, which resulted in a bigger tank and lots of other fish).

Half an hour later, Naruto sauntered into the cafe and the group stood up, smiling as their loudest member joined them. Kiba patted him on the back, Shikamaru nodded with a smile and the others watched. Sakura reached over the table, bopping him on the head for being late, before she smiled and commented that he wasn't the last one.

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled around his mouthful of stolen cake, which he had taken from Kiba of course, as traditional.

"Well Sasuke's even later than you! He's normally the first here, but apparently he had a family thing this morning. Ah there he is n...ow..."

Sakura trailed off to see a thunderous Sasuke stomping through the cafe, eyes alight with fire. Naruto shifted over in curiosity, patting his friend on the back as everyone leaned in, wondering what was wrong with Sasuke.

To see such an expression on his face was unbelievable; Sasuke's emotions seemed to be either indifferent or annoyed... generally caused by Naruto.

"It's my brother. I just left him and he's suddenly told me he's moved in with a random guy. Or, to be correct, this guys moved in with him."

Naruto swallowed thickly suddenly, horror creeping over him as Sasuke continued to talk. What was Sasuke's family name again?

"I mean he's only been with this guy for like a month. Well more, but it's something ridiculous. I asked him how he knew this goy was safe and all, he could be a drug dealer or something!"

The group murmered consolingly, ever supportive of their friend.

Uchiko? No, that wasn't it. Ukiha? Nope, definately not. Uuichia? No, now Naruto was just making up words. Shit.

"I haven't even met him! Apparently our parents have, but not me! He's my brother!"

Naruto shifted in his seat, inching away from his former best friend as he couldn't think of anything other than Uchiha.

"He's a grown man I'm sure, Sasuke, maybe it's time to just let him go. If he's happy..."

Sasuke sighed, "I know I'm being selfish, but I just want the best for Itachi. He's the only brother I have and - Dobe? Oi, Dobe? Where are you going?"

Naruto was about to make a run for it when he heard Sasuke's words at the same time he saw the tall figure enter the cafe.

Oh no, no, no, no. Please, no.

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi looking round the room, a phone in his hands. When he saw his brother he smiled, "You forgot this, I thought I'd return it before you - Naruto?"

Naruto lifted his head back up from the table and caught Sasuke's incredulous gaze.

"Uh, I can explain?"


End file.
